


the kings and queens of promise

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Series: after the night, the morning comes (or: star wars lawyers au) [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Law School, Post-Finals Destressing, remember the college flashbacks in nelson v murdock?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Obi-wan fixes Ahsoka with a Look, and says, very gravely, “Do not let Barriss distract you with her mouth.”</i>
</p>
<p>or: a drunken night out for the golden trio of Columbia University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kings and queens of promise

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt that asked for _before the beginning_ for the lawyers au! a note: at this point in time, Ahsoka is a freshman, Anakin and Obi-wan are in their sophomore year, they're all studying law, Anakin and Obi-wan are still dating, and Padmé and Anakin haven't met yet.

Night on the Columbia University campus--the night after the last exam, in fact--and Anakin can barely see straight, he’s _that_ drunk--usually he isn't, usually Obi-wan's pretty good at cutting him off before he reaches this stage, but tonight is a special night. Tonight is the night to get very thoroughly _smashed_ and paint the town red, for one reason and one reason only:

“We’re _free_!” he hoots, trying to throw his arm up in the air. Unfortunately, someone's currently attached to it.

Obi-wan, half-clinging to him, gives a laugh. “For a few months more,” he reminds him, but he’s grinning too, bright-eyed and flushed from the drink. Under the dim light, he looks practically incun--incen-- _very pretty_ , because words are hard when you're this drunk. Anakin giggles, and presses a sloppy kiss to his temple.

“You guys are _adorable_ ,” Ahsoka says, with a grin. She’s clinging on to Anakin’s other arm, like--like a very clingy thing. Like those clingy things that cling to a ship’s hull, what were they called again?

Who the fuck cares.

“We are badasses, excuse you,” Anakin argues. “We kicked ass in our exams!”

“You mean you drank Red Bull until sleep no longer existed,” says Obi-wan.

“The fuck’s sleep?” He nudges Ahsoka and says, “Hey, Snips, you planning on taking French?”

“Oh my god,” says Ahsoka, “you-- _no_ , you are not going to make me think about next semester's classes on _this_ , the day of my temporary freedom, oh my _god_ \--”

“It’s a valid concern!” Anakin says, but the grin on his face betrays him. “I mean, French is a very hard class, I can attest to that, even Ben barely passed--”

“Of course it was hard for me to pass French,” says Obi-wan, dryly, “every time I tried to study you would distract me with your mouth.” He fixes Ahsoka with a _Look_ , the one that has sent lesser men scurrying and that Anakin incidentally finds very very attractive, and says, very gravely, “Do _not_ let Barriss Offee distract you with her mouth.”

“I’m not taking it for _Barriss_!” Ahsoka huffs, but she’s blushing, and trying to hide it under the scarf she’s pulling up.

“Shh, judgment-free zone right here,” says Anakin, tugging Ahsoka even closer till she’s under his arm. “You can say it. You can say you’re taking the hard class for the hot girl. I promise Ben and I won't judge you, we've been there.”

“Like you’re not following Obi-wan into Jinn’s class,” says Ahsoka.

“I’d follow him anywhere,” Anakin declares, with a wiggle of his brow. “Especially into bed.”

Obi-wan, the winner of the last fearsome debate of the year in Criminal Law and one of the highest scorers in Melvosh Bloor's exam, known to be the hardest one given by the strictest professor in the university, shoves at Anakin’s chest and says, “You are the _worst_.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” says Anakin.

“Too much information!” Ahsoka shouts, and it sets Anakin off giggling again, underneath the lamplight. Everything is spinning, but he honestly cannot bring himself to care. Today is turning out a good day, and he hopes--no, he _knows_ there'll be more like this in the future.

–

(“So which one are we going with?” asks Ahsoka, once they’ve made it to the stairs by some miracle. Anakin’s a little surprised they made it there at all. “Kenobi & Skywalker or Skywalker & Kenobi?”

“Kenobi & Skywalker,” says Obi-wan, instantly.

“Skywalker & Kenobi,” says Anakin, nearly at the same time.

“Wait,” says Obi-wan, “ _what?_ ”)


End file.
